User blog:Datadragon Seraphim/The New Kingdoms: Expanded Universe - What if Corvus took the Gems of Daedric Force? Part 1
This is a short story to explore what a possible ending of TNK could have been, if Corvus had taken the Gems of Daedric Force and misused them to the point of utter insanity and depravity. After all, what do you get if you take someone utterly insane and give them the power to unmake the universe, along with added insanity? Part one first, to build things up. Euphoria, Void, Beyond the universal coordinates: Raydin closed his eyes, his mind entering a higher cosmic state, searching for a lost artifact. The Godkiller, slipped from Virlomi’s grasp, taken into the space beyond. Beyond even his infinite vision. He couldn’t see anything, no matter how far he peered into the cosmic matrix, no matter the power of what he was trying to find. It eluded his grasp. Raydin opened his eyes, breaking out from his meditation, as he pulled the psionic strings and threads of the Neural Network. All of his children instantly received his message, their psionic matrices replying with pings as they appeared one by one. Lucifer was notably absent, as always, given his nature as a troublemaker. It was as expected. Alyssa the Second and Raphael were the only ones that listened to Raydin’s overly complicated explanations anyway, the others either falling asleep, doing their own things or just expressionless and blank. When Raydin finally shut his mouth, all the Steelfangs vanished, seeking the Godkiller with their own unique methods. Rift Planes, boundaries between universes: “Hmmm, let me see, what do you think is the next course of action, Sethius?” said Corvus slowly, as he paced within a white space. There was no apparent floor, yet he walked as if there was. His relative didn’t give an opinion, watching as the eight Gems of Daedric Force floated around Corvus, occasionally sparking with energy, but otherwise inert. Sethius finally spoke “ummm … summon the Wishmaster and send him on a collision course with his family?” “We will do that in time. In fact, let’s see how fast the Wishmaster responds!” laughed Corvus as he concentrated his power, the gems sparking with power, as they formed into a circle before him. Corvus’ eyes were glowing an iridescent rainbow colour, as his powers flowed in synchrony with the gems. Sure, it was difficult enough to obtain the gems, having to resort to all sorts of trickery to gain them, especially from Virlomi, but the plan worked out well enough. He united eight of them, yet he didn’t have the ninth. The raw energy flowed through Corvus, the power slowly gaining a grip on his mind. Gideon Steelfang stepped out of a shimmering portal, brandishing his sword Godkiller, saying “why have you summoned me? I grant you your wish, but what do you wish for? Eternal life? Great powers? A servitor who can weave dreams into reality?” “Wishmaster, prove to me your power. Grant me the tools to fully utilize the power of the eight gems and free yourself from your binds!” Gideon smiled and took off the golden gauntlet he wore on his left hand, which was the Wraithguard, something he obtained simply by will alone. He reached his hand towards Sethius and stuck it into his heart, ripping out a shimmering, rainbow coloured stone. The unity gem, power of the set. GIdeon waved his hand and the nine gems set themselves into the Wraithguard. Corvus snatched the Wraithguard and put it on, laughing maniacally as he waved his hand, the rift space around him breaking down, the Godkiller teleporting into his hand. He smirked at Gideon and said “enjoy the destruction of the universe around you … we will meet again … NOT!” Veritas Ivorie, Mundus (Palace of Siris): Sariel Steelfang opened her eyes, suddenly afraid. She turned to her brother Tyrael, who looked at her and said “you felt it too? The energy ripples. Magicka is flooding, tearing into the universe, unnatural power…” “Yeah … please, tell me it’s not what I think it is….” whimpered Sariel. She wasn’t exactly scared for herself, given her great powers and capacity to inflict rewrites upon the universe, if she saw fit. The empathy from her mental powers told her immediately what everyone would feel. Everyone’s fear. Mundus was never made for such powers. Azrael stared as his sister as if she was stupid and said “of course it is what we all think it is. Someone united Sylarys’ powers again and is trying to break the universe. We better hurry, before things happen.” Sariel sniffled a little and said “I think we should tell mom where we are going, at least. Or dad…” “No time, little sis. We really gotta fly” said Azrael. The three of them opened their six wings and flew, ramming through the ceiling and entering a regime of hypersonic flight. They could feel the source of the distortions. Mundus, skies: Corvus hovered above the skies of Mundus. It was time to take back what they owed him. He raised his hand, now encased in the metallic Wraithguard. There was no need to recall his father. In fact, why recall? Why not absorb all of them? The nine Gems of Daedric Force glowed with unnatural power as Corvus began recalling every fragment of his sibling’s powers. All the Kagrenans, Sareebas and Kiimer died one after another, as their souls converged upon the singular man devoted to retaking everything. Corvus didn’t just want to be the embodiment of sins, though. He wanted to be the all maker. He wanted everything. The Grimna Ge would all be part of him. Everything remotely connected to Corvus’ cursed bloodline was torn away and absorbed by him. Many miles away, Sariel ,Tyrael and Azrael felt part of their bodies rebelling and trying to break away, but they quelled it with their powers. They felt slightly drained, though, as if someone took a part of them. Even Lucina, living beyond the veils of existence, she felt part of her power pass from her… The three siblings eventually made their way to the power crazed Corvus, who stood within an immense vortex of souls. Corvus laughed and said “granchildren of Vulcan! Children of Siris himself! You really think your powers were yours? Hah! They are mine now!” Corvus extended his right arm. Three enormous black wings formed on his back. One shimmered with blue energy - force. Another shimmered with white energy - mind. The last shimmered with purplish black energy - life and death. Corvus grasped the Godkiller in his right hand and pointed it at Sariel, Tyrael and Azrael, laughing as he spat the words “Metapotent Trinity! You mean impotent trinity!” Tyrael looked as Sariel and said “well … damned.” The moment Tyrael finished his line, Corvus fired an immense black beam from the Godkiller at the three, as the Universe unravelled and broke apart, ripping itself to shreds over time... Category:Blog posts Category:The New Kingdoms Category:Stories